


The Little Jerk

by cafecomleite



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecomleite/pseuds/cafecomleite
Summary: The frowning and violent Agent Black was completely enraged when told that she would have to work as the babysitter of the little medium, Royal, the same boy she despises so much. But could the delicacy of the holy progeny soften Black's perhaps nonexistent heart?
Relationships: Agent Black/Agent Grey (Iconoclasts)
Kudos: 2





	The Little Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author would like to warn you right now that this fanfic was translated by Google Translate, so he asks you to be understandable with any errors found.

“I can't believe they climbed me to take care of that brat!" Black screamed, flinging his coffee mug, breaking it and soiling both the floor and the wall.

"Hey, don't be so rude!" Said Grey, smiling and laughing with the anger of his beloved companion. She always regarded these attacks of sheer fury as extremely cute and adorable, unlike the rest of the population, who regarded them as frightening. "It's amazing how time has passed, he's already ten years old!"

"Well, I'm not being rude, I'm just venting my anger!" Black replied, grinding his teeth. "If I wanted to be rude, I'd say much worse things!"

The conversation had been interrupted when the door of the room had been opened, echoing that usual squeak that Black hated so much, but this sound was nothing compared to what he would hear now...

"Fated sister!" Said Chrome, opening his arms, proudly.

"How I wish I'd still have my mug in my hand, so I could fling it and you, and break it in your head, and with a little luck, break your own head!" Said Black, with contempt.

"Well…” Said Chrome, sighing deeply. "Remember what the scriptures say, Black..."

"No!" The enraged agent yelled, removing her companion, White, her coffee mug, and flinging toward the general, who quickly swerved. "I don't want hear!"

"RUDE!" Shouted agent White, completely outraged that Black stole his mug with his delicious coffee, to throw it in the hated Chrome.

"Shut up, you too!" She screamed, looking at her partner, while putting her hand on her head, often punished for her screaming of it. 

"Anyway, anyway..." Said Chrome, deeply frustrated, as he looked outside the room. "Tolo! Bring the boy here!"

Agent Black growled, seeing the white-haired boy enter the room, the same who hated so much, accompanied by that mixture of garden man with a hedgehog of purple thorns...

"He's here." Said Tolo, calmly, as he put his hands on Royal's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" The little boy protested, angry. Instantly, the soldier obeyed the order.

"Silence, Royal." Said Chrome, looking at him. "Black, according to One Concern's agenda, you're going to have to take care of him today."

"I know, you idiot. Now get out! His presence is enough already makes me more enraged than usual, I do not need two thorns in my flesh at once!" 

"Just one more thing..." Said Chrome, crossing his arms, in a gesture of defiance. "They also recommended that you take him for a walk outdoors, he needs fresh air."

"Okay, okay! Now you and your stupid flatterer, do yourselves a favor, and get out of this room before I kick your ass!" Said Black, slowly but ominously approaching the general, and his faithful soldier.

Tolol just trembled with fear, he had a genuine fear of that agent, just like most of the people in the world in which they lived.  
  
With Chrome, however, it didn't occur the same way. He was admired and recognized for the great exploits and insanities he committed, one of them was to act calmly near Black, as if he did not possess an ounce of danger.

"All right, so be it." The general replied, the feeling of fear was not manifested, instead, in his voice, it was revealed a feeling of pure disappointment and disgust, only. "Come, Tolo!”

After the two left, Black stared at the little boy for a moment, and he reciprocated his look, rather frightened.

“Know now that I wish you to disappear forever, so don't tease me!” She said, looking at Royal. "Now, follow me, let's get this day over, so that at night I can drown in the bathtub!"

"You scare me." Said Royal, completely perplexed.

"Ignore her!" Said Grey, accompanied by a smile on his face while looking at Royal. "She acts like that with everyone she knows! There's nothing to worry about, and you, my dear babysitter, good luck!"

"Go to hell, Grey!" Black screamed, and went down the stairs. "And brat, I told you to follow me!"

Royal quickly left the room, and began following the agent down the stairs. At a certain point of time, he looked at her and questioned:

"Can I hold your hand?" Royal questioned, with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"No." Black replied, short and thick. 

"But why not?" The boy questioned, looking a little hurt.

"Because I said no! That's final." She answered, with her tone worsening. “Now you and I are going to go to a park, and know right now, if you me off, you're going to get beat up in the middle of all the other kids.”

Royal looked at his completely frightened babysitter, but he tried to get himself back together, projecting in her mind that she was just joking...

The two then walked to a park next to the base, where children serving as One Concern apprentices could enjoy and rest in their spare time when they were not in stressful training with Silver Watchman or any other teacher. 

"Okay, we're here, kid." Said Black, looking at Royal. "Now go play, drink, smoke, I don't care what you're going to do as long as you don't mind me! You can even blow up a car, a helicopter or even a mainland if you want!"

"Okay, then." Royal replied, a little confused and frightened, walking away from his babysitter.

"Greetings." Said the medium, as he approached the other children who were there and played. "I am Royal, the holy progeny, the mediator between humans and our supreme master, Him. On mother's darkest day, I will become the supreme leader of all mankind, and lead her into a new era of peace and prosperity, and..."

"Shut up, boy!" Black screamed, sitting on a bench and picking up a newspaper that had been dropped there. "Be quiet, I want to read some misfortune to see if this puts any smile on my face."

"Yes, be quiet!" Said one of the boys who were present, rolling his eyes from side to side, he was not holding on to listen to Royal's long speech anymore. "You're important, we already understand that!"

"Hey, Frank! Come here!" A girl screamed, looking at a boy who was drawing with another. "The spoiled little man with the white hair is here!"

The boy laughed, getting up from the ground and running towards Royal. “I've always wanted to see this one jerk up close!"

"Jerk?" Said Royal, completely perplexed. In his entire life, no one had ever treated him in such a rude way as those children.

"Boy, your white hair is ridiculous! It makes you look like an old man!" Said Frank, pointing to the medium, who listened to all these offenses and humiliations in complete silence, yet he felt outraged and disgusted.

"How dare you?" The white-haired boy replied, getting angry. "I am Royal, one of your deities, and your future leader!"

"Did you hear that, guys?" Said Frank, looking at the other children. "He is a deity, kneel and give their souls to him..."

The children, both boys and girls, kneel before Royal as they laughed, mocking him.

"Why, your ungrateful souls?" Royal hit his foot on the ground, he was completely outraged by the disdain for what was being treated. "All I wanted was to establish bonds, and play with you!"

And then some children got up, and a boy approached Frank and whispered a few things in his ear. The two little son of a would giggle and stare at Royal.

"To play with us, you'll have to prove yourself brave!" Said Frank, stopping laughing for a moment, and approaching Royal. "You're going to have to do this..."

The boy pulled the progeny near him, and whispered:

"Throw a little pile of dirt in Agent Black's face, this is your challenge, with him fulfilled, not only will you be able to play with us, but you will also gain our respect and admiration for eternity!"

Royal thought for a moment. This what those little kids were asking him to do was rude, inelegant and would probably put him in trouble, however, being respected eternally by those children seemed to be a good foundation for the beginning of his reign as Father. Besides, with this bad joke, maybe he could even forge a friendship with his newest babysitter.

"I accept your challenge." Said Royal, proudly. He then began to collect some dirt, grass and tree leaves, which were lost on the ground. And then he turned to Agent Black, who was distracted, reading her newspaper, still looking for misfortunes that were horrible enough to make her laugh.

When the medium was going to throw that dirt ball, Black lowered his newspaper and saw him, aiming at it, and instantly, Royal froze. He had as much eyes as he could, he had been caught, and this made his legs wobbly, in fact, his whole body was shaking due to the fear he was feeling. Trying to make amends, he just sent the agent a clumsy smile, as if he was trying to communicate that he was just joking...

However, Black had a completely stern look on his face, a frown that would scare the most atrocious monster. However, a broad smile quickly appeared, replacing that scary face, and one of her eyebrows rose, giving her a defiance face. It was like she was saying, "Oh, so that's it, isn't it, little devil? Try your luck!"

Royal's smile slowly disappear, he saw Black's face returning to nourish that usual frown. The medium instantly gave up this kind of challenge after all that had occurred, the agent, realizing that the boy would not dare to commit what by many, could be considered a request for death, returned to focus on his newspaper.

"Okay, I give up the challenge." Said Royal, looking at Frank. "That's not worth it!"

"Coward." Frank replied, with a broad smile of derision. That bloody smile made even the last drop of Ivory on Royal's body boil, of fury and anger.

"Coward?" The medium questioned. "Now you have gone too far, you inelegant!" The boy then slapped Frank's hand lightly, which was enough to make him angry.

Accustomed to feuds and rivalries, Black knew perfectly well that this was the beginning of one. Although one part of her mind screamed at her to intervene in the impending confusion, another part was curious to know how many children Royal could face to defend her honor and dignity. She wanted to know the war power of her protégé.

"If you start to fight, I'll beat you up myself!!" She finally screamed, angry. They had barely arrived in that park and Royal had already gotten into trouble.

"Oh, you stupid, privileged, idiot!" Said Frank, jumping on top of the medium, knocking him to the ground and starting to knock him.

"Miss Black! Miss Black! Look what they're doing! Please take some action!" Said a girl, running towards the agent, trying to get her attention by pulling on her coat.

"Brats! Hey, brats!" The agent screamed, enraged at having to stop reading her newspaper again to behave two children. "If I have to break up the fight, you're both going to get beat up!"

"Can't you fight, little boy?" Questioned Frank as he continued to punch Royal in the face.

"Frank, stop! You're going to end up getting in trouble!" A girl, named Dorothy, shouted, trying to get the troublemaker off the medium.

"Get out!" Frank scream, pushing Dorothy back. "I don't care what you tell me!"

"But is it possible for me to have a second of peace in my miserable existence?" Black screamed, angry, throwing the newspaper to the ground and walking toward the fight. This outburst of anger had frightened all the children who were present. "Come here, demons! I'm going to teach you to be quiet!"

The agent grabbed Frank by the collar of his shirt and threw him a few inches away from Royal.

"Who gave you the authority to punch Royal?" Black screamed, again grabbing the troublemaker by the collar and lifting it, the agent hit her foot on the ground while looking at Frank. 

"Are you his mother or father for this? Answer me, are you his mother or father? To punch Royal?" She questioned, swinging the boy by the collar. "When you're a father, you can punch your kids, but in my protégé, no!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Black..." Said Royal, trying to get up with difficulty. "I must..."

"You must shut your mouth, Royal!" She yelled at him, pointing at him. "Shut up! If you keep frustrating me, when we get back to base, I'm going to make a point of punching you!

"And you, how the hell were you so stupid as to hurt my protégé up front?" She questioned, again looking at Frank, who was more horrified than he could ever be in his entire life.

"But Miss Black, I..." Said Royal, as he approached, however, he had again been interrupted by the agent.

"Quiet! I'm going to warn you for the last time, If you keep ruining my patience, I'm going to pinch you in the middle of all these kids here!"

Apparently, Royal gave that agent a confusion of feelings. According to the medium, Black would be the kind of mother, who loved her son above all else, however, she knows that her son is not an angel in any sense, and when someone deeds to hurt him, she not only complains to the aggressor, but also complains to her own son.

"Now listen to me here, you bunch of pests." Black said, looking at everyone around, while finally dropping Frank's collar, and dropping it on the floor. "I don't want to hear a syllable anymore, coming out of your mouth!"

When the agent dared to walk away, Frank stood up and silently said of himself to himself:

"A." He just said this syllable and nothing more..

Black stopped, she froze on the ground, in fact, everything had frozen, the leaves of the trees did not fall, the butterflies did not fly, not even an ant dared to take a step. 

However, the agent's neck moved and her head turned, in a sudden movement that scared the children so much that some even fainted. His pupil had turned into a small dot, smaller than a pin head.

"I warned you." She said, turning to the group of children.

"Frank! You have condemned us all!" Dorothy screamed, starting to run, just like Frank and Royal, he did not know if he would also be punished, however, he did not want to risk it.

"Come back here, brats!" Black screamed, wildly chasing the group of children.

"Miss Black, that's inelegant!" Royal tried to protest.

"Inelegant will be what I'm going to do when I get my hands on you!" The agent responded as she continued to run after the group.

Black ended up not killing those children, however, she no doubt left them with trauma and mental scars, threatening them of various things. The agent then decided it was time to go back to base.

"But…" Protested Royal.

"Silence!" Black replied. " When we arrive at the Tower, you will have your punishment!”

Saint Tri, at that moment, all the courage that the medium possessed within him had faded, he set out to compare his strength with the strength of that strong and intelligent woman, and he could only come to the conclusion that he was lost.

However, the young man knew he should thank her for saving him from Frank, even though she started running after him a few seconds later.

"Thank you for saving me, mom... I mean..." Royal had as much as he could when he realized that he had called Black his mother, he could also hear laughs from some children.

"What did you just call me?" Black questioned, turning to look at the little medium, who was a little scared.

"This time, you crossed the line!" Black screamed, catching Royal by the collar, beginning to shake him. "Don't ever call me that again, understand?"

Royal smiled nervously, however, he was feeling a little playful at the time and questioned: 

"Are you sure I can't call you mom? Not even mommy? Not even my dear mommy, mommy?" He questioned, still with that smile.

"No!" Black replied, still screaming, shaking Royal again. "Miss Black is perfect!"

However, the agent had received a message on his cell phone, he moaned when he felt his head hurt due to the noise. When she picked up the damn device, she saw it was a message from damn Chrome, making her growl.

_You should check how the base and one concern forces are in Settlement 17 by 3:00 pm. Take Royal with you, remember, he'll have to stay with you until the end of the day!_

"Well, change of plans." Said Black, guarding his cell phone, and then looking at Royal. "We're going to have to go to Settlement 17."

"Oh, this is cool!" The little medium said, excited. He didn't get much out of The Bastion for his own safety, however, he was too excited to go to this Settlement 17. 

"Yes, whatever." Black replied, callously. "Wait here, I'll get a van."

A few minutes passed, and finally the agent had returned with the traditional van of One Concern, easily recognized by the dark color and the sign of the organization stamped on it.

"Come in." Said Black, without looking at the boy, who bouncing, quickly got into the vehicle.

With Royal seated, the agent began to drive. It would be a long journey, however, if the one black thought was a little bugger stayed in the most complete silence during that time, there wouldn't be many reasons to complain.

However, after some time, Royal questioned:

"Are we there?" Questioned Royal, with a big smile on his face.

"No." Black replied, roughly

"Are we there?" Royal questioned, again.

"I've told you, no." She replied, becoming more bitter than usual.

"And now, are we there?" He questioned, for the third.

"I swear you ask this one more time, I kick you out of the van." She replied, in a genuine tone of menace.

That was enough to silence Royal for the rest of the trip. Upon arriving at the settlement, the medium quickly opened the van door, running through the green grass, which was quite wet, and feeling the delicious rays hit his hair. In fact, the day was beautiful, and the sky was open.

"Well, let's get down to business." Said Black, to herself, coming down from the van.

"Ma'am." Said one of the soldiers from One Concern, who passed by. He hit salute, and approached. "Everything is in the most perfect order around here."

"We'll see then." Black replied. "I want a full report of the operations that have taken place here."

As the two talked, Royal ran from side to side, chasing a beautiful yellow butterfly, which flew from side to side. The medium was running at a fairly high speed, the grass was wet and there were several stones on the ground, an accident could occur at any time...

Black realizing this, caught the soldier he was talking to by the neck, and without realizing that he was hanging him said:

"Look what the devil is doing." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Ma'am, please..." Said the guard, trying to free himself from the strong grip that Black was offering to his neck.

"Just watch what this beast will do." She said, letting go of a giggle, though she was quite angry. "I would recommend him stop running so he doesn't fall, but where would the fun be in it?"

A few seconds passed, enough for the One Concern soldier to lose so much air that he couldn't even find the strength to try to free his poor neck. However, it wasn't long before, Royal distracted by the butterfly, tripped over a rock and fell face down on the pavement. The boy raised his head and began to cry, his crying was similar to that of a siren.

"Didn't I tell you?" Black screamed as he threw the soldier he was holding back, flinging toward a great abyss. "That boy is the devil!"

"Rest in peace, Ronald." Said another officer of the soldiers of One Concern, seeing his companion going on a one-way, and backless journey from life to death as he fell. "You will always be remembered for your efficiency and courage."

"My lady!" A man screamed, approaching Black. "From your son's forehead, a white substance is coming out!"

"Oh, no…" The agent hit her own face. Royal was bleeding. "Come here, boy…" She said, approaching the little medium. "Let me see..."

There it was, a big hole in the boy's forehead, it wasn't a deep cut, but it was coming out a bit of Ivory. Black sighed, and removed a box of bandages that he kept in one of his pockets. Royal had not yet learned to use her regenerative abilities, so she knew she would have to with those band aid from one side to the other.

Black then placed one of the bandages on the boy's bruised forehead, and no matter how strange and imaginable it was, she seemed to flex that band aid over the bruise with a certain affection...

"Now come here, so I can give you a punch so you can learn that you shouldn't run in such an uncontrolled way as this!" Black screamed, hitting his foot on the ground, almost stepping on Royal's foot.

"What? Is that how you treat your son?" A woman questioned. "That's a horrible way to educate him!"

"He's not my son, I'm unfortunately paying the part of being his babysitter." Black replied, bitterly.

"Well, in that case, I strongly recommend that you're not a mother someday, you wouldn't be good for it." The woman replied, with a tone of contempt.

"Oh, I can tell you I'd be a great mother!" Black protested, becoming visibly angry.

A big smile spouted on Royal's face, as much as it was deadly dangerous, he now felt determined to play a trick on the agent.

"I must agree with her, you wouldn't be a good mother!" Said Royal, dropping a few giggles.

"Oh, you ungrateful unfaithful!" Said Black, bitterly, as he looked at the boy. "Shut up before I give you a punch in the mouth!"

After that, the agent returned to talk to the soldiers of One Concern, while Royal smelled the flowers that were nearby. After all the facility and the organization's operations in that settlement had been verified, Black decided it was time to return home. She took the boy by the hand and dragged him to the van.

Black sighed, she knew the trip would be long, however she had remembered a shortcut that could shorten the path. However, this shortcut was a street of a large shopping center, full of shops and shopping malls...

And that generated a new problem...

Royal's screams.

The boy cried and screamed as he looked out the window of the van, those elegant windows, filled with toys and attractive candies, as well as very beautiful clothes!

"Please. stop the car!" Said Royal, with great tears coming from his eyes. "It's such a beautiful suit!"

Black just sighed and shook her head negatively, she was rethinking her whole life at that moment.

"Look, that doll looks so cool!!" Said Royal, impressed by the large collection of action figures, comic books and electronic gadgets.

The agent was now squeaky her teeth, and she squeezed the steering wheel of the van so hard that she had come to smasit it, leaving the marks of her fingers on it.

"This woman won't even let me enjoy a mere candy!" Royal screamed, his tears now constantly coming down from the boy's face as he pounded the glass, drawing the attention of everyone who was present in the street.

Black stopped the van abruptly. "Enough!" She screamed, smashing the glass from one of the van windows, breaking it. "If I buy you some idiocy, will you shut up?"

The little boy sniffed. "Yes."

"That's right." Black replied, removing his seat belt. "I'm going to buy you a notebook."

"I want a notebook from astronomer lord! He's the best, after me, of course!" Said Royal, wiping away tears.

"If you ask me for a notebook from the Astronomer Lord, I'm going to slap you in the face!" Black replied, angry. "I'm going to buy the cheapest notebook I can."

The agent then pulled out of the van and entered a random store and began looking for something to buy as a gift for that little pest...

"Royal is the typical spoiled kid who when he doesn't get what he wants, he screams and rolls on the floor, angry. And I hope he doesn't start punching me and kicking me for not realizing and satisfying all his desires..." She said.

The agent then bought the first notebook whose eyes they saw, besides a rubber and a paper. She paid for the box and left the store, and getting into the van, offered Royal her new notebook.

"Now take that notebook and keep quiet for the rest of the trip." Black said, turning the van back on.

Upon receiving that notebook, Royal's eyes shine. He could do whatever he wanted with it! Draw, write, make paper planes, anything!

It started with a circle, everything should always start with a circle, according to Royal. And then a scribble, then one more scribble, two strokes, three scribbles …

After some time, he began to pull on Black's coat, trying to get his attention.

"What is it now?" She mumbled, angry.

"I drew us." Royal replied, with a big smile on his face. The drawing showed Black and Royal, with the following inscription: Best friends forever.

Well, Black didn't know how to react to that. Her frown only remained immobile, though she was still amazed by Royal's artistic abilities. Of course, obviously that drawing was not majestic or elegant, however, when she was a minor, she could not draw, just as to this day, did not know. She just knew how to draw a ball and say it was the sun, just as she could only draw stickmans and say they were people...

"We're not friends, boy." She finally answered, bitterly, turning her gaze to the road. "And thank me for not tearing this drawing into thousands of little pieces..."

The little medium sighed, bitter and disappointed. He thought it would make her happy...

However, the agent found herself at one time and another, again looking at that same drawing, which she insisted on saying and repeating to herself, that it was a mere paper like any other, stupid and meaningless. It didn't matter, she didn't care if Royal had affectionately done it for her!

She was trying to convince herself of that…

Anyway, they returned to base, Black almost hit his head on the steering wheel, it had been an unbearable and exhausting day.

They got out of the van and entered the base, walked entire stairs until they reached the floor where the room where the agents used to meet was. And only there, was that the agent realized that she had been holding Royal's hand all this time, and the boy on her face, had a big smile, and his eyes shone like stars.

Black quickly pulled his hand away from his. "Never hold my hand again, for your own good!"

"But you're the one who took me by the hand!" Protested Royal, still smiling.

The agent snared her eyes, she was genuinely freaking out.

"You're lying." She said, unceremoniously, as she opened the door. And there were Agents Grey, White, as well as General Chrome and his faithful right-hand man, Tolo.

"Look who's back!" Said Grey, cheerfully. As he got up from his chair to greet them both. "And how are you, dear?” The agent questioned, looking at Royal.

"I'm going very well, thanks for asking. What about you?" He questioned, smiling.

"I'm doing very well, better now, since we're all gathered! And hey, what's that you carry in your hands?" Grey questioned.

"Just my notebook." Royal replied.

"Oh, do you like to draw and write?" The agent approached. "I bet you must be such an artist! Can I see some of your drawings?"

"I've only done a drawing so far, however, you can't see, only my best friend is allowed to see!" Answered Royal, a little crested.

"Oh, the horror, and the agony!" Said Grey, feigning hurt. "I thought it was your best friend, Royal! Oh, I'm going to die of grief!" Quickly, the agent laughed again. 

"So, tell me, who's the lucky person who had the honor of being your best friend and the greatest honor of being the only one to see such a beautiful work of art?" Grey questioned, with a smile.

"Agent Black." Royal replied, looking down, he was still a little sad that we said they weren't friends...

"Oh, my holy Tri!" Said Grey, putting his hands over his mouth, completely surprised. However, his joy disappeared when he saw that the boy was not at all excited. "What happened, Royal?"

"I told him we're not friends." Said Black, short and thick.

"Black..." Said Grey, rising quickly and turning to look at his work mate. Grey was completely discredited that Black had said such rude things to a child.

"I was just honest." Black replied, without showing resentment.

"He's just a kid." Grey replied, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't say these things to him!" The agent then began to shake his head negatively. "I am very disappointed with you!“

Black just sighed. "Whatever..." Walking away from both of them.

"My dear, I'm sorry." Said Grey, putting his hand on Royal's shoulder, with a tone of suit voice. 

"All right." Royal replied. "So, I decided to make an exception, I can show you the drawing..."

Grey was sadder to see the naïve but incredibly beautiful drawing that Royal had made. Without a doubt, he had placed enough love and affection in it, only to be overlooked by Black...

The progeny lowered the drawing, and Grey can realize that the boy was crying silently. What Black had actually said had hurt him...

"Oh, my dear, no." Said Grey, wrapping Royal in a tight embrace. "She just has a lot of difficulty in expressing what she really feels, I know that better than anyone." The agent whispered to the progeny these words, with a soft and gentle tone of voice.

"I know…” Royal replied, wiping away tears.

"Would you like to drink something, to lift your spirits?" Grey questioned, looking at him.

"No, I'd like to drink coffee." Royal replied, full of spirit and expectation. He'd never had coffee before.

"Coffee? But you can't drink coffee, honey." Grey replied, docilely.

"Well, since you talked about coffee, I'm going to the kitchen." Said Black, retreating from the room.

When she returned, Royal continued with the desire to try coffee. He always heard the adults talking very well of this drink, once he had heard General Chrome say: 

_Oh, holy and eternal nectar of the gods! I want you to go through my divinely inspired mind and veins!_

"Can I have half a mug, at least?" Royal questioned, trying to bargain with the agents.

"No, you can't." Black protested, returning to her usual mood, meaning she was getting irritated.

"Just a bit, please." He asked again, hands together.

"No, for the second time."

"But everyone drinks coffee!" Protested Royal.

"You're not everyone!" Black replied, as bitter as his coffee.

"But you're all drinking, and I wanted to drink too!" The progeny insisted, however, he was about to give up, this would be her last attempt.

"If we all threw ourselves off a bridge, would you throw yourself too?" Black questioned him, soon after, taking his mug to his mouth.

"Definitely." Royal replied.

Black then hit his mug on the table. "And what would lead to committing such idiocy?" She questioned, bitterly, and then, putting again her lips in the mug.

"My desire to save you from death! Because I care about all of you!" Royal replied, simply.

Black upon hearing this spat out all the coffee that was in his mouth on the table, and dropped his mug on the floor. Her eyes were again smaller than the head of a pin, and as if that wasn't enough, the agent was blown up. 

It was an image that could only be described this way: AgentBlackBrain.exe has stopped working.

"Black, Black..." Said General Chrome, passing his hand in front of her eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Congratulations, boy." Said Tolo, looking at Royal. "You froze her brain! You broke her brain! You broke her completely!"

"Anyway..." Said Grey, perplexed by what had just happened. "Let's do a test! I'll allow you to drink coffe, I'm very curious to know if you will like it or not!"

And then, the agent withdrew to get the cup of coffee, and the time was enough for Black to regain consciousness. Grey then poured some coffee into a small cup and offered it to Royal. "Watch out, it's too hot!"

The little medium held the mug carefully and blowing a little, leaned his lips into the boiling liquid, almost spitting it out due to temperature, but he managed to swallow. 

However, after that, his pupils became smaller than the head of a pin, similar to Black's, when Frank had disobeyed her and said a syllable. 

Royal stayed in this state for long seconds, and all the agents were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "He's scaring me, what's going on?" Tolo questioned, worried.

"I don't know." Grey replied. "Royal, my boy, tell me, are you all right?"

He just screamed in response. "What a horrible taste! I need water, I need water! I want to get that taste out of my mouth!"

"I don't think he liked it." Said Grey, looking at Black.

"Do you think?" She replied in response.

"Water! Water!" Insisted Royal, screaming.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Said Grey, as he ran toward the kitchen. In a few seconds she returned and offered for the progeny.

"Thank you." Royal replied. "My throat thanks deeply."

"Just relax.” Grey replied. "But if you don't like the coffee, we'll have dinner for something that might leave you mouthwatering!"

"CHICKEN!" Agent White screamed, who until that moment had not uttered even a word.

"Hey, you blew the surprise!" Said Grey, in good spirits, as he looked at the scandalous. Black, just moaned, she felt that her head was about to explode.

When dinner was served, Black turned on the television and put it on one of the channels, before settling down the table.

"I can't watch TV while I'm having dinner over at Bastion." Said Royal, confused, as he looked at Grey.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're not at Bastion!" The agent responded, with a wink.

"Oh." Only this came out of Royal's mouth, accompanied by a gleam in his eyes.

"Did you know that Royal got into a fight today, Chrome?" You questioned Black, looking at the general.

"What?" They questioned Grey and the general in unison.

"And you too, White and Tolo." She then looked at those two. "You're useless too, inside or outside this damn base! I'm always the one who has to do everything, go to stupid meetings, check the archives, check the premises! You only know how to sit in chairs and vegetate!"

"RUDE!" Said Agent White, again causing Black to growl and groan in pain.

"Don't frustrate me, Black. Not at dinnertime." Said Chrome, simply. "I am perfectly spiritually connected with the almighty Him, I don't need you to interrupt our connection!" 

"Someday, I will interrupt your connection with Him forever, turning off your heart!" Said Black, crossing his arms.

"Black, we're at the dinner table, and there's a child with us!" Said Grey, angry. The agent knew there was no need for conflict at the time.

"Oh, she's said and done worse things while she was near me!" Said Royal, looking at Black.

"What?" You questioned Grey, a little upset.

"But there's nothing to worry about, she never hurt me!" Royal added. "She was generally very kind and attentive to me..."

Upon hearing this, Black wide-eyed and stared at that beautifully white-haired boy for a few moments, the same one she had treated so badly. He had saved her, regardless of all the horrible things, the threats, and the contempt she had for him, he had saved her, and the agent just couldn't understand why he would do it. Black suspected that the reason for this was related to emotions and feelings that had long ago cooled inside her, to the point where she did not even remember their names.

"Oh, well, that's good news." Said Grey, stroking the little medium's hair.

Black just growled once more and settled down, drinking a sip of beer to try to distract himself from these thoughts.

"Well, now we're a big happy family!" Grey said. "Hey, that gave me an idea..." The agent said, picking up her cell phone. "Let's take a family photo!"

"Oh, no!" Black replied, rising from his chair. "I know where you want to go with this!" Before she could escape, she had already been held by Grey.

"Family photos are inevitable, Black."

First picture.

"You and I will be Royal's parents." 

The image showed Royal with a big smile in front of the two agents. Grey also smiled, with a closed eye, as if were blinking, as well as pointing forward. Black, however, was wearing a frown that perfectly symbolized how unhappy she was. At Grey's behest, she had to hug Royal by the neck.

Second photo.

"General Chrome and White will be Royal's uncles."

The photo showed the general holding the scriptures of the Tri religion, so that Royal could read them. The progeny was dressed in Agent White's hat and orange glasses, in addition to Chrome's hat.

Third picture.

"We must not forget our beloved pet! Tolo, our faithful puppy."

The photo showed Tolo with his arms crossed, with a leash around his neck, attached to one of the legs of the dining table, and a face to give the most genuine and complete pity. Royal stood beside him, laughing and pointing at the poor soldier.

"The name of that is bullying." Said Tolol, deeply hurt.

"Come on, Tolo, we're just having fun." Grey argued, looking at him.

Royal let out another laugh, and the agent with a smile approached. "I still can't believe you're already ten! You're really growing up really fast."

"Thank you for your kindness and cordiality, Grey." He answered. "And I would like to inform you, that the day after tomorrow, it will be my birthday!"

"I know this perfectly!" Grey replied. "You have birthday after Mother's Day, we all know that..."

"Well, I didn't know." Commented Tolo.

"But, unfortunately I won't be able to celebrate with you, I'll have to return to Bastion tomorrow morning..." Royal replied, lowering his head.

"Don't be sad for that! Because we, Grey, Black, White, Chrome and our puppy, Tolo, will celebrate with you today!" The agent said, packing everyone he had quoted in a large collective embrace.

"I'm not a puppy!" Tolo protested, hurt and angry.

"And we're not going to hold a party to celebrate his birthday!" Black screamed as he struggled to free himself from Grey's embrace. "I will not allow it and I will not even tolerate it!"

"I don't need your permission! The party will happen anyway!" Said Grey, smiling.

"NO... WILL... HAPPEN!" Screaned Black, shouting at every word. As She did so, some cracks in the window glass appeared, until finally, to shatter entirely in the last scream.

And a few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the dinner table, there was a big cake on top of it, accompanied by candy and bottles of soda. Everyone was wearing large, colorful party hats, including Black, but her disgust was evident, her expression showed with perfection and efficiency how unhappy she was.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday..." Grey started singing. "Come on, guys! Sing with me!"

And then, everyone, to satisfy Grey's will, knowing that she wouldn't settle down until they sang that damn song, they obeyed. Even White, and the agent's scandalous voice turned that children's music, which was already boring for Black, into a symphony coming directly from the deepest level of hell!

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Royal, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in a perfect chorus, however, every second of duration that the song had, they took large doses of Black's remaining sanity, he was no longer enduring!

"Now, sum the candles and make a wish!" Said Grey, thinking to look at Royal.

The progeny closed her eyes and as Grey had commanded, she made a request within her mind, with joy, hope, and certainty that it would be attended to and accomplished.

Upon opening his eyes, Royal blew out the candles, and in one breath, he managed to put them all out.

"I did it!" The little medium stretched out his arms upwards. "I've blacked out all the candles! My request will be fulfilled!"

"And now, you'll have to choose some of us to offer the first slice!" Said Grey, taking a knife and cutting the cake.

Royal put his hands over his mouth and began to tremble, he had a great responsibility in his hands! Choosing for whom to offer the first slice of cake was for the progeny, equivalent to choosing who would be your best friend worldwide! And also, despite all the disagreements he had, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want them to feel any less important than anyone.

"Well, I suppose I deserve the first slice, I'm the one who organized the party." Said Grey, approaching Royal.

"Allow me to disagree." Said Tolo, hitting his foot on the ground. "You put a leash on me and called me a dog! I suppose I deserve a pleasure for having endured it!"

"CAKE!" White shouted, pronouncing that the first slice of cake should belong to him.

"Well, the first slice of cake goes to someone smart, determined, agile and powerful as an eagle, with a great fighting spirit!" Said Royal, proudly.

"It's me!" He cheerfully proclaimed General Chrome, proudly raising his arms up.

"No, it's not you!" Royal replied, with a little smile of derision.

"Well, I'm not smart, determined, agile, powerful as an eagle and with great fighting spirit, Royal?" The general questioned, angry. He had had his narcissistic spirit wounded.

"No, you're just a gossip!" Black replied, contemptuously.

The general sighed. "So, speak at once, to whom will you deliver the first slice, Royal?" He questioned, angry.

"The first slice belongs to someone very special to me, someone I love very much..." Said Royal, with a big smile on his face. "For me, because I love myself!"

All those present groaned, that proud gesture had been ridiculous. Only Grey remained smiling.

"My good boy, how boring you are!" Said Grey, crossing his arms.

"I'm just kidding." Royal replied. "The first slice goes to Black." The progeny then approached the agent and offered the dish with the slice of cake to her. "Take it, it's for you!"

Once again, she had been surprised by the boy. He insisted on being kind to her regardless of what she did. Then, sighing, she said:

"I... I don't like cake." She did not say this with a bitter or aggressive tone of voice, she was simply confused and discredited by the gesture of progeny.

"No, no, no, no!" Said Grey, frowning and shaking his head negatively. "You're lying, you love cake!"

"I don't..."

"Yes, you do!" Grey interrupted. "I see you eating cake daily! Don't try to deny it!"

Black sighed, she was trapped, there was no getting away from it. She just took her spoon, and started eating the slice of cake...

"Well, it's delicious." She said, still quite ashamed. "You can cook very well, Grey."

The agent offered a smile to her partner. "Thank you so much."

And then, after a few hours, it got dark. As soon as everyone had enough of the party food, Black was in a bad mood again. She had been in charge of doing the dishes...

"The misfortunes that for some reason, I still dare and insist to call my work partners, only serve to eat, drink and dirty the dishes, mugs and glasses!" Black screamed while soaping a greased plate. "These misfortunes, they only serve to dirty! And they make me a maid, but I'm not a maid! I'm not going to let you throw any more parties on this base! And one day, I'm going to disappear from this organization, because if I don't disappear…”

"You're acting like a mother now!" Said Grey, with his arms folded against one of the walls.

"Shut up." Black replied, while continuing to scrub the dish, still quite fatt. The agent had not noticed that Royal slowly and quietly approached.

Black felt something wrap around her waist, and looking back, there was Royal, hugging her, with a big smile on her face. Agent Grey, watched the scene with sparkle in her eyes and with one hand over her mouth, surprised and feeling extremely happy.

"Go away, now!" Said Black, emphasizing the last word.

The young man insisted on the hug, further squeezing the agent's waist, with a big smile. Black began to growl, but slowly, her anger began to be drained, and she could not understand the reason behind it. She just wasn't getting mad at Royal anymore...

The progeny yawned, and let out the agent's waist. "I'll go to sleep now, good night, miss Black. That was one of the best days of my entire life!"

The young man then withdrew from the room. "Where's my dorm?" He questioned.

"Go up the stairs, there's a room upstairs with a door equipped with a sign with your name inscription." Black replied, without looking at the progeny.

"Thank you." Royal replied, going up the stairs.

Grey, with a big smile, began to drift away from Black. 

"I suppose he's captivated your heart." 

"No, he's not captivated me." She answered.

Grey let out a giggle. "Well, I must say that maybe, if you keep this up, you can be a good mother in the future! And the person you marry will love to take care of a son as sweet as Royal." The agent then placed his hand on Black's shoulder, which clapped his eyes as much as he could, and at the same time, his cheeks blushed in a strong red.

"Well, I must be honest..." Said Black, lowering the dish he was cleaning, still quite embarrassed. "He's not as bad as I had originally thought, he's... tolerable." She said all this with a strangely calm tone of voice.

Meanwhile, Royal had finally arrived at the floor where his reserved room was. However, he had noticed something even more peculiar.

Black's room.

Moved by curiosity, Royal decided to enter the room, a little scared, because Black was quite scary, despite liking her, he did not deny it. However, his room had nothing disturbing, frankly, the room had almost nothing but a bed, a wardrobe, a desk accompanied by a chair and a bookcase.

But on this shelf, there were several papers, books and the like. But the object that most caught the attention of the progeny, was a photo attached to a glass frame, which showed Black, as usual, in a bad mood, shaking Grey's hand, who smiled widely.

It was the picture of the day they met.

Royal took the picture frame to observe that picture more closely. He watched carefully, and full of affection, it was a cool memory…

"KISS!" Agent White's scream echoed, and frightened the holy progeny, causing him to drop the frame and drop it to the ground, allowing it to shatter into several little pieces that spread throughout the room, just as the sound of glass breaking echoed, reaching into Black's ears, which instantly paralyzed, disbelieving that he had heard it.

She couldn't hear a glass noise at all, without thinking that some cursed bastard had broken her beloved frame.

Two One Concern soldiers who passed by at that moment, saluted, in order to pay respects. "I salute your passage sir. Rest in peace!"

"What a hell of a noise, was that?" Black screamed, with a tone and tone of voice that seemed to symbolize that it was a talking demon. The soldiers of One Concern, completely frightened, climbed the stairs to try to escape the fury of the agent.

Royal, desperate and also fearing what Black might do to him, looking for somewhere to hide, hid under the agent's bed while praying to Him, saving him from the possible and horrible punishments he could receive.

Black arrived in his room upset with physiognomy, all his hostile and aggressive nature had revealed only with the thought that his beloved frame of portraits had been broken. However, seeing the shards of glass on the floor, she felt a huge pain in her heart, and tears began to descend from her eyes, it was a perfect mix between fury and sadness.

"What happened?" Grey questioned, entering the room, and snarling his eyes upon realizing the shards that were present on the floor.

Black knelt down and collected all the pieces he had managed to find, still badly hurt by what had happened, at least the photo was still intact...

But that frame was also special, because it was Grey herself who had given it to keep the very same picture, and now all that was left were shards. 

However, in the midst of these shards, Black found something rather peculiar...

A completely white hair.

The agent blinked a few times, discredited, and with each blink, her pupil diminished, however, upon returning to normal, Black let out those shards on the floor, cqueling and gnashing his teeth.

"ROYAL!" She screamed, completely enraged and uncontrolled, causing Royal to tremble and crate in fear, under the bed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What happened, Black?" Grey questioned, frightened by the scream the agent had given.

"That bastard broke my frame!" The agent screamed, rising from the ground, still holding the boy's hair. "And I believe he's not that far away..." She said, turning to look at bed.

This last sentence gave Royal the feeling that his soul was coming out of his body and going straight to Him, so that he could receive his judgment. The progeny had to hold on so as not to scream in fear at the view of Black's eye looking directly at him, she had crouched down to look for him under his bed.

"I found you." She said, in a somber, hoarse voice, grabbing the boy by his blouse and dragging him.

"Black, calm down!" Said Grey, trying to appease the situation, was in vain, Black pushed her out of the room with violence.

"I'm perfectly calm!" Black replied, closing the door and locking it. "I just need to get satisfaction with this boy..."

"Black, Black!" Grey screamed, knocking his hands on the door. "Open that door, now!"

Tears descended from Royal's eyes, he was completely frightened by Black's menacing expression and tone of voice. "What's the point of crying now? What's the point of crying over what's already been ruined, kid? Be a man, and swallow that cry!"

Royal obeyed, wiping away tears, though he was still desperate.

"You BROKE my frame!" Black screamed, shaking Royal. "You BROKE my frame!" She repeated it. "And my will now, is to break your neck! Can't you stay five seconds without bothering me?"

The progeny did not know what to answer, and tears came down again through her eyes.

"The day you were born..." She said, with an extremely gloomy and hoarse tone of voice. "I knew you'd be more thorn in my flesh, and after all these years, I've received confirmation that you're so much more than that, you're a knife, you keep constantly cutting off my head! And I wish you'd NEVER been born!" She again shook Royal.

The agent then opened the room door and again pushed Grey, preventing her from freeing Royal from her grip. "Don't even try to stop me!" Black then opened the door to the little medium's room and threw him in, then closed the door and locked him inside. "You'll be stuck in your room for the rest of the night!"

"Black, that was stupid!” Grey protested, completely angry. "Royal is just a child! And I bet it was just an accident!"

"Accident or not, he ruined something that was very special to me!" Black protested, screaming. "I loved that picture frame, Grey. I never told him that, but I loved that picture frame, and that bastard broke him!"

"And you're breaking my heart!" Grey replied, knocking her foot to the ground, leaving Black baffled, her partner had never yelled at her before...

"Is this how you behave like a child?" Grey questioned, crossing his arms, it was possible to see some tears coming out of his eyes. "In this monstrous way?" 

When Black did not respond, Grey continued. "You left me horrified, completely horrified, Black, and very disappointed too! Royal has always been kind to you, always tried to get close, and you just despised him!"

Black nodded, and stood silently for a moment, looking for something to answer. When she finally found herself and set out to answer her companion, she had been interrupted by a great noise of breaking glass, which came this time from Royal's room.

The agent quickly opened the door to check what the hell had happened. Well, Royal's room had a glass door, which led to stairs that would allow him to leave the base in case of fire, as did all the other rooms. Somehow, the little medium had found a way to break the glass, giving freedom to go down the stairs and escape.

"Royal!" Grey screamed, checking the stairs, the progeny was already gone. "Black, set off the alarm and call all available soldiers, so we can find the boy."

Black sighed, and turning his back to his companion, began to drift away. "You do it, I don't care about that kid, the truth is, I hate him."

Grey just growled. "All right then! We will search for you with or without you!" The agent has never been so angry in her whole life.

"What's going on here?" He questioned General Chrome, entering the room.

"Activate the alarm, general!" Grey said. "Royal run away!"

"Damn it! That boy can't stop getting in trouble!" He screamed, hitting himself in the face. "I will summon the soldiers." He then ran out of the room and began to climb some stairs, the button that triggered the alarm that was at the top of the base.

Upon arriving there, the general activate the alarm, and approaching the microphone, prepared to utter the warning. "Attention, all soldiers! Royal, the white-haired magic boy, has escaped! Get ready and equip yourself with weapons and medicine and flashlights and form squads to search for Ferrier Shockwood!"

" White, Tolo!" Agent Grey screamed, coming down the stairs, finding the two stops two floors below, leaning against one of the walls. "You will come with me! Royal has escaped and we need all possible support to find him."

The agent and the soldier, do not hesitate to obey Grey. The trio quickly descended the stairs, while Black only remained seated in one of the dining table chairs in the agents' meeting room. She was stressed, tired and deeply hurt by what had happened. And even though she said she didn't care about Royal, now she just couldn't stop thinking about him...

What if he got hurt? He could not regenerate, he had not yet learned such a skill. What if he died?

The thought made the agent tremble. The idea of losing that boy for some reason made his heart squirm and hurt...

And she couldn't stop looking at Royal's notebook, which was dropped on the table, open on the same page as the drawing that the progeny had made. The agent sighed and put her hands on her face, telling herself, and repeating several times that she hated him, that she didn't care, and that she wouldn't mind if he died!

She stood up, banging her hands on the table, looking for some flashlight or anything else that could emit light. She needed to get him right away! It took a while, but at last had managed to find a flashlight, and leaving the room, went down the stairs and withdrew from the base.

"Royal! Royal!" She screamed. His head was hurting a lot due to the great stress he was feeling. The forest was extremely large, the night was dark and gloomy, and there was not even a star in the sky, which was as black as Black thought it was his heart. A child would easily get lost in these conditions...

"Royal!" The soldiers, the general, the agents, all walked everywhere as they screamed and called the progeny by its name, but in the dark darkness of the forest, there was no answer.

"For the holy Tri, appear boy!" One of the soldiers screamed. "This forest scares me, and I don't want to stay here much longer!"

The squadrons continued the search, moving in several different directions, however, the task remained arduous, there was not even a sign of the little medium, until...

"Ma'am, we found footprints!" Said one of the soldiers of One Concern, approaching Black, and then pointing toward a wet dirt road, the place where the marks of Royal's shoe met.

"Royal..." Said Black, for herself. They had finally found traces.

The squadron then began to follow those traces, the trail was several meters long, and in the end, they came across a huge gorge, and down there was a large lake of thick, dark waters, and you could see a body floating on it, which seemed to be the exact size of a child…

Black had completely wide-eyed and glazed in that image, she couldn't blur. Great tears quickly and constantly came down from her eyes, and she could not calm down.

"Royal!" She screamed as she quickly went down the gorge, her eyes completely closed. 

"Black, come back here! It could be dangerous! Grey yelled, starting to chase after the other agent.

It may seem stupid, running in an environment like that with your eyes closed, however, Black didn't give a damn about it, she wouldn't risk continuing to stare at Royal's dead body, she wouldn't risk looking at the boy's lifeless face.

Upon arriving at the lake, when she felt her shoes soaked, still with her eyes closed, she began to search for the body of the progeny, and finding him, grabbed and hugged him, while tears descended through his eyes.

"Royal!" She screamed as she hugged him. "You stupid bastard, you can't leave me! You can't commit the atrocity of abandoning me at such a young age! If you're dead, I demand you return to life, you goofy, selfish, miserable bastard! I demand you come back now, you bastard!"

"Miss Black?" The little medium's voice echoed through that damp and morbid environment, making the agent feel vibrations of hope inside. 

"Royal?" She dared to speak, afraid to be just listening to voices. When there was no answer, she gathered the courage to open her eyes, and only saw the lifeless body of her protégé in her arms. When she was about to cry again, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her scream scared. Turning to see who touched it, there he was, perfectly immaculate, without wounds or ivory stains.

Royal, the holy progeny, the mediator between humans and the almighty Him.

"Royal!" She screamed, flinging the body she had found away, now that she knew the progeny was alive and well, she no longer cared about that body and didn't have a drop of interest in finding out who that corpse used to be. All we wanted to do at that moment was hug her beloved medium.

After a few seconds hugging him, she lifted him by his clothes and shook him violently. "You have no idea how I'm wanting to kill you now! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"You were crying a few seconds ago for thinking I was dead, and now you want to kill me?" Royal questioned, angry. "I suppose I cause you a confusion of feelings!"

It was at this point that Black stopped shaking him, and for the first time in his life, Royal had seen her smile. "Yes, you fill me with feelings, you little jerk..." She said while looking at him. And then the agent wraps him in a tight embrace, which, Royal, initially confused, reciprocated. "I love you, you selfish bastard." Said Black, squeezing him even harder, she didn't want to let him walk away, she didn't want to lose him again. Upon hearing what his babysitter had said, the little medium began to cry.

She loved him and cared for him, even after all that had happened, of all the threats, she still loved him.

Grey, with sparkle in his eyes, a smile the size of the universe and with joy in his heart and soul, was crying with that scene of pure tenderness, so much so that, unable to control himself, ran toward those two and wrapped them in a hug. "The family is reunited!"

* * *

"I still can't believe I hugged a scarecrow!" Black said, slamming his face against the table, upon discovering that Royal's alleged body was nothing more than a mere scarecrow that had been discarded.

"Thank that scarecrow." Said Grey, smiling. "Maybe we wouldn't find Royal if it wasn't for him!"

"By the way, don't ever run away from the base again, Royal!" Said Black, pointing to the progeny. "You scared me deeply!"

"Oh, you love me!" Said Royal, with a smile of derision.

"I never said that." Black replied, bitterly.

"LIAR!" White screamed, pointing at his work partner, making her moan, her head again had been punished by her partner's loud screams …

And as if that wasn't enough, Royal also started laughing, torturing her. However, the boy yawned, that day had been exhausting for him.

"You're getting sleepy." Black watched, rising from his chair. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." The agent held the progeny's hand.

"Miss Black, you're holding my hand." Royal alerted, looking at her.

"I know." She answered, simply. As he began to walk towards the stairs, with Royal following her. Quickly, a big smile formed on the boy's face...

Upon arriving in the room, Royal was running towards his bed, and lying down, covered himself with his blanket, which was very soft by the way, and kept staring at his babysitter for a few seconds.

"Can you tell me a story?" Royal questioned, looking at her, full of expectations.

"I'm tired Royal." Black replied as he crossed his arms. "Looking for you through the forest has exhausted me."

“I just want to hear one story!" Said Royal, in a still and delicate voice, asking with politeness and affection.

The agent sighed. "All right, then." 

Black sat on Royal's bed, and patiently told the story to his protégé, who paid full attention to his words. If one day, someone told that agent that one day, she'd be in a boy's room, telling bedtime stories so he could sleep, she wouldn't believe it. However, today, it was really happening...

"And end..." Said Black, finishing telling the story.

"Thanks, that was very kind of you." Said Royal, closing his eyes.

The agent got up from the bed and turned off the light in the room, and as she was about to retire, she heard:

"I love you, mom... I mean, Miss Black!" Said Royal, quickly correcting himself, after the second time a day, having called the agent a mother.

She sighed, and put her hand on her forehead. "It doesn't matter, Royal." She replied, beginning to approach her bed again, and if she was getting around, she passed her hand through the boy's hair...

"I love you too..." She said, with complete genuineness and affection.

She could stay a little longer in that stupid room, just to make sure Royal didn't run away again, just so...

When she woke up, Black realized she was lying in Royal's bed. She stood up and rubbed her head, completely confused.

"Good morning!" Said a voice, very familiar.

"Royal?" Black was surprised to see him, he was holding a large silver platter, serving him a delicious breakfast. Bacon and eggs to the point, plus a nutritious orange juice.

"Well, today is Mother's Day, so I decided to do something nice for you before i go away and go back to the Bastion." He said, with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you..." Black said, a little embarrassed, as she took the glass and drank some of the juice. She was a little sad to be reminded that her protégé would have to return to her home today, to her real mother, and she also felt guilty about being so rude to him last day, they should take advantage of the time they could be together in another way, a better way...

When the agent finished her breakfast, Royal pulled her by the hand, and took her down the stairs to the same room she had seen for the first time yesterday.

The room was completely dark, the only source of lighting were some candles on the dining table.

"What's going on?" Black questioned, a little confused.

"Sit down ma'am, please!” Said Royal, bowing to his babysitter, who did not hesitate to obey.

And then Grey entered the room, holding a large sheet of pink paper, and a small violin, which he offered to theboy.

While holding the musical instrument, Royal instantly began playing a calm, elegant song, while Grey coughed.

"My dear and beloved mother..." Said Grey, beginning to read the text written on that beautiful sheet of paper. "The looks that come from your brown eyes are more precious than any jewel, the pleasantries that echo through your lips are kinder than all the goodies, your affections are sweeter and more delicate than flowers, I fell in love with your maternal love as soon as I felt, my mother, and was determined to ask for your lap constantly, for you, my heart insists on living, and may your day, my mother, the one that does me good, be a more special day than all other mothers."

Black had heard that poem by the voice of his beloved Grey, accompanied by the beautiful melody that Royal echoed through his violin. The agent tried to fight, tried to stand firm and strong, say that that poem had been a lurid crap, but a waterfall of tears came down her two eyes, and they denounced her emotion. 

"Oh, you're crying!" Commented Grey, laughing.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Said Black, banging his hands on the table. "I'm not crying!" She then covered her face, didn't want to be seen crying.

Then Royal ran toward his beloved mother, I mean, his beloved babysitter, and embraced her, with affection and delicacy, and she quickly reciprocated the gesture of affection. "I know I'm not your son..." The little medium said, with a certain sorrow and melancholy when uttering this fact. "But I said earlier, I'd like to do something nice for you before I have to leave."

Upon hearing this, Black just hugged the little boy more and more forcefully. She didn't want to leave him. However, the sound of the opening room door had interrupted the moment.

"What's going on here?" General Chrome questioned, seeing the loving scene.

"Get out, you idiot!" Black screamed, looking at the general.

"I just came to get Royal." The general replied, sighing. "He needs to go back to Bastion this morning without a second of delay."

"All right." Said Royal, when Black let him go. "But first, I'd like to do something..." The boy then left the room, running, and climbed the stairs, heading towards his room.

"Where are you going?" The general questioned, confused.

"I just went to get something very important!" Royal replied. A few seconds later, he again went downstairs and entered his room, holding a sheet of paper. "Here it is, it's a gift from me, so you can always remember me!"

Black wide-eyed, it was the same drawing that Royal had done yesterday in the van! She took that drawing with trembling hands, her whole body trembled, it was as if she were holding her own heart and soul. No, it was more than that, it was much more important than these things, it was the drawing that her protégé, her son, had made for her...

And again, she broke down in tears, not caring if everyone was looking at her, watching her cry. As she felt Royal's arms enveloping her and warming her up, with warmth and affection, all she could think of was him, and then she hugged him, sobbing, and said:

"I love you, Royal." She said, as great tears descended down her face.

"I love you too, Miss Black." Royal replied, who also had a completely wet face, of both crying. "But now, I…”

"Come on, there's no more time to lose." Said Chrome, hitting his foot on the ground.

"Shut up, you idiot narcissist!" Said Royal, looking at the general. "Don't interrupt the moment or I'll break your legs!" 

This simple comment from the progeny had put a big smile on Black's face, already Chrome, just sighed. Royal was as rude as Black to him.

"Like mother, like son." Said Grey.

But anyway, Agent Black's heart anawed, seeing Royal say goodbye for the last time, and walk through that door, and for once again, she broke down in tears. She'd miss him.

“That’s is my son.” Said Black.

* * *

A few days passed, and Grey had bought for her beloved agent Black, two new frame pictures, one to keep the very important photo of the day they met, and one for the so important drawing that Royal had made for her.

She looked at those things with heart pains, the pain of longing, the pain of love, accompanied by Grey, who to try to comfort her, kissed her on her cheek, but Black insisted that she just needed some time alone.

And that's how it happened, she just stood there, completely still, looking at that picture and that drawing, which hurt and comforted her heart, that made her want to cry and smile, her beloved Grey, her beloved Royal...

Nothing could bother her now.

"See? We all knew that!" Said Tolo, with a tone of derision as he entered Black's room. "You just pretend to be violent and scary, but inside, you're sweet and caring!"

The One Concern soldiers screamed in fear upon hearing a breaking glass noise, and began running toward Black's room to see if anyone had broken their new frame, but they were intact, yet Black's bedroom window was completely shattered.

"Don't worry, I just tossed Tolo out the window! He's probably dead." Black said, looking at the two soldiers, who instantly fainted upon hearing the agent's comment. “

Well, she didn't have time to waste on those idiots anyway, she just wanted to enjoy that picture, and that drawing...


End file.
